


first night's sleep in our new home

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Inspired by OQ 2020 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Honeymoon, Inspired by Outlaw Queen Week 2020 (Once Upon a Time), Just Married, Married Life, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "I've never been happier in my life.  We're married, we have a baby on the way, and we've just woken up from our first night's sleep in our new home."
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Series: Inspired by OQ 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993003
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7
Collections: Inspired By Outlaw Queen





	first night's sleep in our new home

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 31 October 2020  
> Word Count: 921  
> Written for: Inspired by OQ 2020  
> Inspiration: Based on this [manip](https://twitter.com/regal_artist/status/1147989451219656705) by regal_artist  
> Summary: "I've never been happier in my life. We're married, we have a baby on the way, and we've just woken up from our first night's sleep in our new home."  
> Spoilers: Complete non-magical AU taking place in Seattle, WA. There are situations and characters that will be familiar, and some that won't. Just sit back and enjoy the ride.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Listen, I've been meaning to write something about Robin and Regina's wedding for a while now. This is not that story, but I did mention it a bit. No, instead I chose to write about their honeymoon and their new home and their new life together …because I could. LOL! I'd hoped to get some smut involved, but apparently the newlyweds decided against that.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not yet, but if you see something I missed, please feel free to let me know?

_~*~ 03 February 2002 ~*~_

She wakes slowly, fearful that her stomach will rebel again, but is grateful when it doesn't. Snuggling back into the warmth that is Robin's chest, it takes a minute to realize they're not in his room at the house he's shared with John, Mulan, and Will for as long as she's known him. It's far too quiet to be that house.

And then it hits her.

This is their home. Hers and Robin's. A wedding gift from her father. Well, both of her parents, but she knows Daddy's touch when she sees it. While she and Robin stood before a Justice of the Peace in the parlor of her parents' home on a Saturday afternoon, thanks to a favor her father called in, with only her parents and John and Mulan as their witnesses, the rest of their friends were busy filling this house with all of the furniture that Regina ever wanted in her dream home. Only when they were finished did they join the wedding party at the Rabbit Hole for the reception. She's still not sure how Daddy managed to talk her mother into holding it there, but the smiles on Tuck and Will's faces made it clear that they'd been paid handsomely to shut down the bar for the night to host the party.

It wasn't even when Daddy handed her the elegantly wrapped box containing the deed and keys to this very house that she realized what had happened. No, it was the moment Robin carried her over the threshold of their new home that all of the discussions over the last three weeks with her mother, Mal, Urs, Cru, and Mulan about furnishing the apartment she and Robin were going to rent after the end of the semester finally made sense. All that was missing now was their minnow to fill one of the other two bedrooms …and maybe another sibling or two down the line to fill the other bedroom and that little den downstairs, if she doesn't claim it for her home office first. 

"Mmm," Robin murmurs in that husky morning tone that makes her shiver, pulling her from her thoughts. "Morning, love. Or should I say, Mrs. Locksley?"

Those two words pull a girlish giggle from her, and she turns to face him with a bright smile. "I think I could get used to hearing that, Mr. Locksley."

He leans in to press a gently teasing kiss to her lips. She melts against him, loving just how wonderful he makes her feel, even in the wake of the horrible morning sickness she's been dealing with. Six years with this man, but her toes still curl every time he kisses her. There will never be another for her. Tears sting in her eyes as her heart swells with the love she feels for her husband.

"Hey," he says, pulling back to wipe away the tears slipping down her cheek. "What's wrong, love? Are you in pain?"

"No," she whispers, emotions nearly stealing her voice. "I've never been happier in my life. We're married, we have a baby on the way, and we've just woken up from our first night's sleep in our new home."

"And on our honeymoon, no less," he adds with a cheeky grin, making her giggle again. "But I'm pretty bloody happy, too, love. This is everything I've ever dreamed of. This is the first day of the rest of my life with the woman of my dreams and our first child in our home." He licks his lips and looks down briefly, and she can feel the subtle shift in the room's energy.

"Robin?"

"I wanted to give you a better wedding," he finally says. "Your parents paid for the wedding we had, as well as the reception, _and_ bought us this house and all of its furnishings. I know you wanted a very different ceremony, with more of our friends present, and all of the trappings."

She shakes her head. "Stop, Robin, I loved our wedding. It was small and intimate, and we had a lovely reception with our friends and family afterward at the bar. I mean, who would have thought my mother would ever _willingly_ step foot inside the Rabbit Hole, let alone dance with Tuck _and_ John?" That gets both of them laughing, and she can feel his mood lightening again. She shifts to take his hand on her cheek and pull it down to settle on the barely there baby bump that represents their minnow. "We're married, we shared our love with those who are important to us, and now we can begin our life together as man and wife. And when our minnow is born, we'll add parents to the resumes of our lives."

Robin chuckles again, a wet sound that she knows is verging on tears. "The resumes of our lives?" He rubs her baby bump. "Little minnow, your mum is a silly goose sometimes, but we still love her, don't we?"

"And I love you both, too," she replies, then yawns suddenly.

Robin shifts to wrap his arms around her again, pulling her closer with another gentle kiss. "How about we get a little more sleep, Mrs. Locksley? We _were_ up rather late last night christening various parts of our new home. And, you know, it _is_ our honeymoon, after all."

"I think that is an excellent idea, Mr. Locksley. And when we get up, maybe we can christen a few more places that we missed last night?"


End file.
